


Photograph

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape has a secret.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [grangersnape100](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: Photograph.

Every time his left arm burned, when the skull and snake brand called him to the Dark Lord’s side, he went with a treasured secret. 

He kept it tucked in the deepest pocket of the suit worn under his black Death Eater robes, the closest it could be to his pale, scarred chest.

His precious image is a clandestine capture of her. Snapped secretly when he’d surprised her with a present: a book wrapped in the scarlet and gold of her damnable Gryffindor. He loved her bright smile, etched forever on magic parchment.

Her happy photograph: his reminder to return.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July 2010, and was my first drabble in the _Harry Potter_ fandom. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
